Mark of Athena Predictions
by Daughter-of-Jove
Summary: It's what I think will happen in MOA and beyond. Not an actual story. Sorry. Just what I think will happen. If anyone wants to turn this into an actual story, be my guest.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this isn't a story. It's just what I think may happen in MOA and beyond.

If anyone wants to make a story out of it, please PM me so I can read it and mention that I gave you the idea.

Just want to point out THE GIANT WAR IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN IN MOA! Will there be battles? Yes. But in so many stories people pretty much end the series in that book. I saw it in Son of Neptune fanfictions, I've seen it in Mark of Athena fics. Just had to mention.

-Frank is going to die. In Son of Neptune, when Juno visits Franks mother and grandmother, she says "his life will be bright and short.", or something similar. Point is, she said SHORT. Besides, his lifeline depends on a stick, and with Leo radomly bursting into flames whenever he freaks out it just dosn't seem likely that he will live.

-Annabeth won't be on the Argo II when they arrive at Camp Jupiter. Why? A) It makes a good story. B) I doubt Rick Riordan is going to start Mark of Athena when the ship arrives, and the only way he'd really be able to skip that and the Percabeth reunion, is if there was no Percabeth reunion.

-Jasper will beat Jeyna. I don't have an explanation to why I think this, I just do.

-If I'm right about Annabeth not being on the ship, I think that they'll need a seventh person to go with them to Rome. My guess would be Thalia or Reyna. I kind of hope it's Thalia, just because she's one of my favorite characters, and I hate that she isn't a bigger character in the Percy Jackson series.

-Octavian will discover that Ella has read those 'all powerful' Books of Prophecies, that he's oh-so obbsessed with. And that probably won't end well.

-Mabye Luke and Octavian are related? Just putting that out there. It DOES say Octavian looks similar to someone Percy knows, and I'm willing to bet that someone is Luke. Wonder how Octavian would react to having a Greek cousion (I'm assuming that, if they are related, they'd be cousins). Would be intresting to see.

-Will this happen? Probably not, but it'd be a great ending- after they rescue Nico, he brings the dead people in Esylum back to life, and they help fight the Giants. It said that seven would GO to Rome/Greece, but it never said no one could meet them there. I just think that would be an amazing ending. I havn't seen a story where the dead come back to life (aside from on one fic, and that's only Luke.) My guess is that if this happens, Thalia will break her vow for Luke(she'd probably marry Luke, too. I read somewhere that Hunters can only leave to be married, and that Artemis will bless the couple. But if she catches a Huntress with a boyfriend, she turns them both into animals and shoots them, FYI) and that will be the 'Oath to keep till final breath' thing.

Will any of these things actually happens? Only Rick Riordan knows. Reveiw with what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey, I was planning to just label this as COMPLETE and call it a day, but I got more ideas.

-Turns out Annabeth IS on the ship, along with Jason, Piper, Leo, and Gleeson Hedge.

-Nico is both Greek and Roman. A Greek demigod and Roman Legacy. Why do I think this? Hades refused to tell Nico pretty much anything about his mother. But why? Could it be because she was Roman, and Nico's Greek? I think so. My guess is that Nico mabye met a Roman demigod down in the Underworld and asked his dad about it. I mean, Nico had to have found out the location of Camp Jupiter from someone, and I don't think Hades would have told Nico unless he was also Roman. And didn't somewhere in the books mention that Nico was Latin? I think it did.

-Wisdoms daughter stands alone/Mark of Athena burns through Rome. This is deffinitly about Annabeth. Mabye all of the olive trees in Rome suddenly catch fire? Probably not. Well, Leo has his nice little fire powers. As for the mark, could it mean something like the mark that Athena gave Daedalus? Does Annabeth get a mark like that? Or does Daedalus come back to life? It's possible. Also, I don't think this prophecy is complete. I mean, it's a little short, don't you think? My guess is Rachel will get off the ship and go into Oracle mode and complete the prophecy for us.

-Hazel/Frank or Hazel/Leo? I actually am not sure about this one. I mean, Hazel was destined to marry Sammy, and Sammy is practically Leo's twin, so...are the Fate's giving her another chance? I don't think Rick would just throw out all this Frazel crap though, just for Leo to come off the ship and have Hazel fall in love with him, so I'm a little lost about what will happen with this. I, personally, don't really care which one it turns out as. I like both Frank and Leo.

-Oath to keep till final breath. My best guess is that this is meaning the Hunters Oath. They are expected to keep their oath untill they die in battle, after all, and mabye even longer. My guess is either Thalia breaks her oath, or someone joins the Huntress. Unless, of course, I'm totally wrong, and it's some other oath that hasn't even been mentioned yet...

-When Frank die's, my guess is that Hazel will marry Leo, like she was supposed to marry Sammy. She was born too soon. The vision that the judges showed her will become reality, only with Leo at the alter, instead of Sammy.

-Is Leo the reincarnation of Sammy? I don't think so. My guess is that he is the grandson or great-grandson. Why? Well, for Sammy to choose rebirth he'd have to get into Elysian. Usually, it's demigods who dies heroes deaths. Then again, Sammy could be a demigod. It never said that he wasn't so... I don't know. Sammy could have died and been reincarnated into his own great-grandson. As weird as that is, it's possible. (He does a family tree for school, "Yes, my mom's name is Esperenza Valdez, my dad is the Greek god Hephestus and I am my own grand-dad.")

-There will be some rivalry between Jason and Percy. In SoM, Annabeth said how Percy amd Thalia where a lot alike. "You'd either be best friends or worst enemies." she had said. Thalia and Percy, luckily, are more along the lines of best friends. Annabeth had said that Percy and Jason were also alot alike in MoA chapter one. My guess is they'll be more along the lines of worst enemies. Plus there's the picture of them fighting on the cover...Then again, Rick does have a way of surprising us. I mean, how many of us expected the things that happen in MoA?

So, what do YOU guys think? Let me know in reveiws.


End file.
